Moments of Pink and Orange
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around the relationship of Naruto and Sakura, both in friendship and beyond. No specific timeline. NaruSaku
1. Wind

**AN/ I've been writing a lot of small NaruSaku drabbles and I thought it would be good to share them with you guys, so here we are. I'm still quite new to writing Naruto and I'd really appreciate hearing what you guys think about these and of course whether or not you'd like to see some more. **

**Anyway these will range in length and aren't set in any particular timeline. They'll range between friendship and romance. **

**Of course as well I don't own Naruto or characters. **

**Hope you like these :D**

Wind

These moments always felt rare, quiet moments out in the country with the sun setting and the wind quietly whispering stories and words to the trees as it brushed past them, ruffling leaves as it would feathers and anything else that had the capacity to flutter.

A little like her heart if the wind could find a way to it, but then she supposed that Naruto was a little like the wind in his own way. The way he never loses strength against any obstacle, his ability to gather more and more to his cause and his 'ninja way' as the wind would collect leaves, feathers and petals along its journey.

However as much as the wind is a force of nature to be reckoned with, it has its calm moments, gentle breezes, a stark contrast to hurricanes and gale forces. Indeed, as much as Naruto was at times a metaphorical hurricane and as much as he revealed unbelievable strength against the hardest of mountains...he could also be a gentle breeze, a breeze that seemed to surface only around her.

"Are you warm enough, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks quietly but with a voice laced with concern, and like the wind would ruffle their hair, Naruto's voice flutters her heart.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Naruto." She stutters slightly, a little off guard by how her heart responds to him; it's something she has noticed more and more ever since his return, even now she can hardly believe how much he has grown up or how her cheeks flush with warmth when he looks at her.

Naruto nods apparently pleased and turns his blue eyes back onto the land around them and Sakura watches him discreetly. She watches as the breeze breathes over them and how he closes his eyes and tilts his head back enjoying the touch of nature.

In the same moment Sakura does something that she is certain she would never have done two and a half years ago. As the breeze blows over them again, she breathes it in, she does this by shifting closer to the oddly calm ninja beside her, brushing their shoulders together as she takes a breath of his jacket and general scent.

She knows that he is undoubtedly puzzled by her voluntary closeness to him, but at the same time he wraps an arm around her back supporting her as she leans closer still. The calmness she feels now is like none she's ever felt and she realises now how much she's missed him since he's been gone because she's sure that there were no gentle breezes while he was away.

"Are you sure you're warm enough, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks again maybe thinking that she was huddling close for warmth. Sakura enjoys the whisper in his voice as he treads carefully in order to avoid saying something that may break this moment between them or result in an apple sized lump on his blonde head.

"Plenty, Naruto..." She thinks for a moment before adding "I've just...missed the wind that's all."


	2. Catchphrase

Catchphrase

Naruto was undoubtedly the most unpredictable, spontaneous and impulsive Shinobi to have ever lived, Sakura was convinced beyond the shadow of doubt of this fact. Indeed as she leapt from branch to branch as quickly and as quietly as she could, she was convinced that only Naruto had the ability to turn a training session into a game of cat and mouse. Despite herself though Sakura smiled, there was something about his random, unpredictable behaviour that somehow managed to excite her.

She told herself it was nothing.

Leaping from a tall branch to a lower one before dropping to the ground silently, Sakura took a tentative look around, cautious and on alert for any sign or trace of her blonde haired hunter. Surprisingly enough even with that brightly coloured, garish orange jumpsuit of his, she still had trouble finding him. Slowly she moved around a tree she had selected as her seclusion for the time being, emerald eyes scanning everywhere at once. Her breath suddenly held in her throat at the sound of a light crack but when she flipped on the spot, turning her back to the tree, the breath was released as she discovered the source of the noise, a rabbit.

Frowning and biting her lip to prevent her from clucking her tongue in irritation and giving her position away, Sakura continued her sweep of the area...left, right, down...just as she went to look up an orange blur landed in front of her, startling her almost out of her skin. Out of shock and most likely instinct, the young Kunoichi clenched her fist and swung.

"Eh, Sakura-chan," Naruto chimed mockingly, her fist snagged in his left hand where he had deftly and to Sakura's astonishment, caught it "That's not friendly."

Sakura glared at him even if the corners of her mouth were practically desperate to curve upward in amusement, he just loved relishing in his victories no matter how small.

"Idiot," She scolded in what she hoped was annoyance even if her heart rate doubled, she told herself it was the shock from earlier "Let go of me!"

Naruto shook his head grinning lopsidedly like the idiot she had just claimed him to be, over his shoulder she spotted the rabbit again. To her horror it transformed into a bunshin and she realised that he had used henge as a decoy to distract her, even if it was just for a second. A moment later and the clone was gone.

"You!" She snapped threateningly as she started to fidget.

Naruto shook his head still smiling "Sakura-chan should look underneath the underneath."

"Oh, shut up!" She moved trying to get him off but by now he had pinned her to the tree that had been at her back. With her strength she could get out of her predicament but she'd hurt Naruto in the process and for some reason that wasn't an option to her.

She told herself it was nothing.

Naruto grinned widely, his hand still grasping Sakura's fist, he wasn't completely vague, he knew she could get out of it if she wanted to with a swift punch or even kick, until then though Naruto was going to enjoy his moment.

"Sakura-cha-"

For a split second his eyes widened to their fullest capacity before lulling shut, he hadn't noticed in his mirth the sly, mischievous look that had graced his opponent's features. For the brief interval of time she had been given as Naruto soaked up his rare control over her, Sakura had been thinking very quickly over various tactics and strategies she could use to escape...that was when she decided to take a leaf out of his book.

_Unpredictable eh?_ Inner Sakura punched the air in triumph at the plan even as it was executed by the Kunoichi, what better way to escape than to surprise him with a kiss and then take off like a bullet while he stood dumbfounded on the spot?

Except of course...that's not what happened. No instead of being so surprised and caught off guard by such a strong display of affection and being rendered stupefied, Naruto instead was quite the opposite. Instead of his arms falling slack, they tightened around her waist, instead of him being left in the dust as a pink blur disappeared; they became entangled in a surprisingly emotional kiss.

She told herself it was nothing...at least the best she could in her incoherent mind.

Naruto gently broke away, eyes lidded and soft with something that turned the bashing of her heart against her ribcage into a thunderous symphony. To her surprise he kissed her cheek softly before whispering affectionately into her ear...

"Dattebayo...Sakura."

Her eyes widened before she smirked and finally let herself enjoy the feeling of his soft, messy hair in her hands, her plan had backfired but she didn't mind. Not at all as she leaned in for another kiss, muttering a simple word before their lips touched.

"...Shannaro."

She told herself it was definitely..._something._


	3. The eyes have it

**AN/ While reading Naruto, I really loved the concept of eyes, how there was an emphasis on the emotions they revealed, particularly coldness and hate. I hope you like this one :)**

The eyes have it

He wasn't very smart, he'd be the first to say so, and the first to say that there really were a lot of things that he didn't understand, but if there was one thing he did understand...it was eyes. When he was very young he hadn't had a lot of interaction with people, be them kids or adults, he didn't speak with them although he tried. The fact was that the majority of his knowledge and understanding of others was through observation, and eyes always held the focus of his attention.

Many of the eyes he saw looking in his direction had been cold, emotionless aside from the obvious flame of hatred and disgust, he used to shiver under those eyes when he was young, and then he resented them. When no one was looking he would watch how different the eyes of the very same people changed when they were trained on others and over time Naruto learned the subtle differences between a hateful, cold pair of eyes and happy warm ones.

It was something he still thought about from time to time, even now as he sat on a stack of boxes in a store room while Sakura Haruno bustled around in search of something. Eyes were still undoubtedly important to Naruto, he had watched them turn from cold to warm when people looked upon him now and it was still his main method of reading another person, where others may watch body language and voice tones, Naruto watched eyes.

It suddenly struck him however as he watched Sakura move from box to box, the frown on her features etching deeper as she grew increasingly more impatient by the second, that he didn't know what his own eyes looked like.

"Sakura-chan?" He called and he heard a muffled _'hmm?_' emanate from her as she rustled about "What do my eyes look like?"

Sakura shifted a box and moved it to one side before picking up another. She didn't seem to give the question much consideration and simply answered with "Blue."

Naruto felt a tiny amount of exasperation before he continued and tried to explain himself more clearly to her.

"No, that's not what I mean, Sakura-chan...I mean...my eyes...they...they aren't cold...are they?" He couldn't keep his worries completely under wraps as he tried to explain in the hopes that she wouldn't simply laugh at him.

Instead of hearing her mirth though, Naruto gingerly looked up to see that Sakura had abandoned the boxes she had been digging through and was now looking at him, her eyes entirely focused on his. She could clearly see the pleading and hopelessness expression on his face and in response she moved a little closer to him.

"N-no," She sputtered suddenly as she continued to look into his eyes, eyes full of warmth and hope, reassurance and safety...she loved his eyes even if she never dared confess it to herself "Your eyes are warm Naruto...I've never seen eyes like yours."

Sakura suddenly caught herself then, clearing her throat awkwardly while turning back to her boxes in the hope that he couldn't see the gentle blush that was creeping over her cheeks, but even as she tried to carry on searching she couldn't help thinking of all the things she saw in his eyes.

Meanwhile Naruto was still perched across the room, a gentle but small smile on his features as he replayed what she had said in his mind over and over again.

_My eyes are warm..._

"Naruto?"

He looked up at her wondering what Sakura might want, maybe she had found what she was looking for and they could finally leave to get some Ramen, he was starving.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

She hesitated as she looked at him almost shyly "W-what do my eyes look like?"

For a moment he was still, mind racing, and then he calmed and considered her eyes, he suspected the eyes he had observed the most throughout his life.

"Sakura...I can read your eyes well," He said softly "They show when you're angry, when you're sad, when you're happy...you have...honest eyes." He lowered his gaze in embarrassment "They're really beautiful..." He muttered quietly hoping that she wouldn't hit or yell at him.

They stood in silence then, Sakura staring at him with emotions Naruto was certain he _hadn't_ seen in her eyes before, something strange, something that made his chest swell even if he didn't understand what it was. She smiled then and brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, Naruto..." Sakura finally said before turning back to her boxes, the smile never leaving her features even though she had grown tired of searching through these boxes ages ago.

Naruto smiled brightly, eyes full of warmth and happiness "You're welcome Sakura-chan."


	4. All of you

All of you

Moonlight gleamed throughout Konoha, it was another glistening full moon that glowed and bathed everything from the forest, to the Hokage tower in silver, mystical light. This could not be seen from a better vantage point than the Hokage Mountain, the carvings and chiselled features of the past Hokages held in distinct relief from their stony places while two people rested above them in appreciation of the crisp night air.

"It's beautiful up here." Sakura remarked almost to herself but her companion nodded his head vigorously in response.

"It's why I come up here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked to him then and a faint but gentle smile formed on her features. Naruto was often brash and rough around the edges but he appreciated many things that other people didn't...like the silver glow of Konoha on a night like this. Without realising she continued to scrutinise him, he was...different. After the war ended he had become quieter in a lot of ways and sometimes around her as well but she supposed that that had a lot to do with their new relationship.

After he nearly died fighting Sasuke, she couldn't take it anymore, they had to be together because neither of them knew when their last moments would be. She had promised herself that she would make no more mistakes.

And just when he turned, having felt her eyes upon him, and gave her an almost fox like smile which accentuated his whiskers, it finally clicked in her head what had changed. Naruto was truly bonded to the Nine Tails now, not just a container but bonded. She had heard Tsunade discussing the fact with Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto?" Her voice was quiet, she didn't want to break the tranquillity even if her question might.

He turned his head back to her, eyes reflecting the silver of the moon "Yes, Sakura?"

_Sakura_...her heart trembled, his abandonment of the suffix indicated that he had detected the seriousness of the atmosphere even if she had tried to hide it. Naruto had always been good at reading her.

"Tell me..." She moved closer to him as if prepared to grab a hold of him if he decided to leave her "...Tell me about the Nine Tails..."

A few quiet moments drifted by as Naruto stared at her, maybe he was surprised or horrified, she didn't know but on the inside she began to panic, worried that she had hurt him...yet again...and she cursed herself for the easiness with which it happened. Maybe the turmoil became clear in her emerald eyes because Naruto suddenly reached out and took her hand, his larger, warmer hand completely submerging her own.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I...I just want to know." Sakura replied abashed, her eyes now lowered to the grass around where they sat.

Naruto remained quiet for a few painful moments more before he finally smiled and squeezed her hand in reassurance "His name is Kurama."

"...Kurama?" Sakura echoed, testing the name on her tongue. For some reason she had never even considered that the Kyuubi had a name, it made the fox chakra suddenly more...human.

Naruto nodded with a soft smile and began to share with her everything that he knew of Kurama and of his own life that he had lived as his container. It was explained to her carefully that Kurama had not been born as a creature of hate, but had in fact become hateful during his life through his treatment. At times throughout the tale Sakura shed tears, other times she laughed at Naruto's words, but mostly she felt a deep sense of affection for Naruto...and for Kurama.

When he was finished he was lying on his back, one hand stacked behind his head while his other nestled in Sakura's pink locks, the Kunoichi resting her head on his chest. While she lay there she had lifted Naruto's shirt and was now tracing patterns on his abdomen absently. In the past she had seen the seal that she knew resided there and although she had only seen it on a couple of occasions she remembered every detail of it and traced it carefully on his warm skin.

"I had no idea." She whispered softly into his chest.

She felt more than heard Naruto speak "It's okay, Sakura."

Nodding as best she could in her current position, Sakura suddenly sat up, pushing Naruto back down as he tried to sit up with her. Instead he watched as she leant down towards his exposed abdomen, her pink hair tickling his skin as she planted a soft lingering kiss just above his navel. When she leant back she looked into his eyes affectionately, feeling that she impossibly loved him more now than she had when she woke this morning.

"That was for Kurama." She said softly with a smile before leaning down and kissing Naruto tenderly on his slightly chapped lips "And that's for you...thank you for trusting me."

Naruto shot her his goofy smile and she grinned back before stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers, her eyes fixed on his as she began to slip against the ocean like orbs, her sense of reality and time becoming loose.

"I love you Naruto." When he opened his mouth to reply she pressed her finger tip to his lips "And I love Kurama too."

She saw his eyes widen before he smiled in such a way that her heart escalated to the heavens themselves. Sakura was certain that she would never forget that expression, not in this life nor the one that followed.

She loved him entirely.

**AN/ That's all I have so far, it would be really great to hear what you think and whether you'd like to read more. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed them so far :D**


	5. Homecoming

**An/ Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far. I'll keep posting these as I write them. **

**I wanted to make this particular drabble a little longer but I decided to leave it as it is, hope you like it :)**

Homecoming 

"Sakura-chan!" His voice rang out throughout their home loudly as he bustled through the door "Sakura-chan! I'm back!" Upon hearing no reply as he shut the door, Naruto couldn't help the disappointment that washed over him until he heard rushing footsteps from upstairs.

"Naruto!"

Instantly a smile split his frown as he finally caught a glimpse of Sakura, her hair unruly without the control of her headband like forehead protector. She ran toward him and embraced him instantly, arms around his neck and face pressed close as she held him for the first time in weeks. Right then as he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, Naruto finally felt like he had returned home.

"I missed you, Sakura." He said softly as he held her closer to his form.

"I missed you too, Naruto." She replied before reluctantly pulling away, eyes suddenly frowning as she took in the dirt and grime of his form including damaged and torn clothing...he looked like a mess. "Come on," She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled "You're going in the bath."

"What? Wait...I don't want to have a bath Sakura-chan...I just want to go to bed and sleep." Naruto whined behind her as they now ascended the stairs.

"If you think for one second that you're getting into bed like that," She threw him a look over her shoulder that was a cross between sternness and amusement "Then you're more of an idiot than I thought."

Naruto said no more after that and allowed her to drag him towards the bathroom where to his surprise he discovered a fresh bath already prepared.

"Sakura-chan? You...?"

"Just shut up and get in." Sakura commanded before disappearing out of the room "I'll be back in a minute."

He smiled to himself and gingerly undressed, he was sore all over and exhausted from extensive chakra use, never mind that he hadn't slept properly since he left for the mission three weeks ago. Peeling off the last of his battle torn garments he slipped into the pre-prepared bath where he was assaulted by relaxing warm water and the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries.

'_So this is why Sakura always smells so good...'_ he thought to himself with amusement while he soaked in the _'Sakura'_ scented bath.

Almost as if on cue Sakura returned to the bathroom with fresh clothes for him and set them down on the side. She turned to him and gifted him with a smile before sitting down on a stool beside him and lifting a jug from the shelf, a jug that while still smiling she filled with the scented water and dumped over his head.

Naruto spluttered in a rather undignified manner which only served to amuse Sakura as she set the jug down and gathered some shampoo in order to wash his grimy and dirty hair, hair that quite frankly didn't look very blonde when he had come home. Gently her fingers and nails lathered his hair as she took care to ensure the cleanliness of his scalp, but also taking a little longer than she would normally because...well she hadn't seen him for three weeks.

"That feels nice Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled with his eyes closed, completely relaxed for the first time since he left.

She nodded apparently pleased before she replied "I'd ask you later but I know you'll be asleep before long...but how was your mission?"

He opened a single eye to look at her before noticing the warning expression she wore, knowing her as well as he did he quickly shut his eye just in time before another jug of water was emptied on his head. When she was finally finished he looked at her with mock indignation but with an affection that was clearly reflected in his blue eyes.

"Sorry..." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto smiled back and then proceeded to tell her of his mission "We were given the wrong information," He explained "There were more missing nin than we thought and they were S-rank criminals at that."

Sakura winced while she continued to listen, her worries spiking as he told her of the battles his team went through even though he was right there in front of her and completely safe. While he talked, her eyes scanned his body for injuries but she could see none, he was just tired and worn out, Kurama had taken care of the wound side of things. Never the less though when Naruto finished she laid her hand over his chest and gifted him with some chakra, just enough to take the edge off of his exhaustion.

"Thanks Sakura."

She leant down and kissed his nose teasingly "I'll go and make you some soup...unless of course you stopped to have some Ramen before you came here?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously "I came straight home, Sakura-chan!"

"Good, I'll make that soup then, once you've had that you can get some sleep." The truth was she really was appreciative that he came straight home to her first, even though she knew he would, it just meant the world to her after not seeing him for so long.

When Sakura turned away Naruto grabbed her wrist with his wet hand and pulled, Sakura rolling her eyes briefly before she got tugged down into a proper welcome home kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at her happily.

"It's good to be home, Sakura."


	6. Sleepless

**An/ I think this one is my new favourite :D**

Sleepless

Naruto had trouble sleeping. Throughout his entire life he could not pinpoint a time when he had as much difficulty sleeping as he does now. For the last few weeks he had spent a number of sleepless nights either staring up at the ceiling or staring out of the window...by now he knew every detail of the ceiling that resided above his head, every marking mocking his insomnia.

Tonight he had woken from an unpleasant dream, a dream filled with battles, with blood, lost comrades and broken promises, it was all he could do not to scream out in the middle of the night. A chill spread throughout the room having originally entered past the slightly open window, the chill air sent shivers down his spine and summoned goose bumps over his skin. Beside him a low sigh emanated before the person residing there turned over revealing a quietly slumbering Sakura Haruno, the hours she spent treating wounded Shinobi being enough to promise her a full night's sleep.

He didn't know that it was him rather than her work that kept her in a serene sleep throughout the night, he didn't know that if he wasn't there she'd be just as wide awake as he is right now. He shot her a look, smiling slightly and feeling a sense of relief and fortune in his chest upon seeing her beautiful features beside him, so close to him. Fortune because he'd never shared something so precious with someone before, something so treasured that Naruto swore to protect it with his life and more.

Without considering the action all that long, Naruto reached out and brushed some pink strands away from her face, his eyes bearing a softness that no one else except her had ever seen. It was then that he decided at last to get up, maybe a walk in the crisp night air would help clear his mind. Turning away from Sakura, he swung his legs out of the bed and ran a calloused hand over his face, images of past and future battles running rampant throughout his troubled mind.

Just as he made to stand though, a pair of cool arms wrapped themselves about his torso, a chin resting on his shoulder as a pair of delicate lips pressed to his neck.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"I can't sleep." He answered simply "I'm just going to take a walk, go back to bed." He didn't want her to lose sleep because of him, she after all had many lives resting in her hands when she worked, she needed a full night's rest.

"Stay with me." She replied, soft hands gently massaging his chest.

Naruto sighed feeling slowly reassured and comforted by her presence but he still knew that it wouldn't be enough, so he shook his head "I don't want to keep you awake."

It was then that her cool hands seemed to become additionally soothing, the room dimly glowing with faint tones of green almost blue as her chakra glowed.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh." Sakura shushed him quietly her eyes closed as she nuzzled his shoulder "Just relax, Naruto."

So he did and he leant back into her as her chakra seemed to take away his aches and pains, seemed to take away the restless thoughts in his mind.

"Sakura..." He breathed softly.

"I know." Was her gentle reply, she knew what he would say before hearing it. Now wasn't the time for words.

Slowly she guided him back into the bed, the darkness of the room returning as her chakra faded. Soon enough he was lying beside her, his head pillowed on her chest as she gently ran her fingers through his unruly hair, muttering soft and gentle reassurances to him as she lulled him into sleep.

"I'll keep you safe, Naruto..."

And for the first time in many nights, Naruto managed to stay asleep for more than fragments at a time, finally he managed to find comfort in sleep... finally he found the reason why Sakura experienced peaceful slumber.


	7. Rain Dance

Rain dance 

All she could hear was the near constant '_tap tap'_ of large raindrops as they hit the window, the repetitive sound would often be enough to lull her into slumber from it's almost lullaby like nature, but not today. The rain had been pouring throughout Konoha for the last three days and quite frankly she and she was sure most of the village, was sick of it. Sakura had never been particularly fond of the rain, she knew that it brought life and prosperity to nature but she found the stormy overcast clouds and general darkness to be quite dreary.

For something so depressing it was surprising just how important the rain actually was, but then she supposed that everyone needed to feel down and dreary from time to time. It made you appreciate the happier times much more.

With a fist supporting her head, Sakura continued to look out and watch the rain from her window. If it wasn't so cold she might have gone to visit Tsunade for additional medical training, or maybe even gone to see Naruto. She was sure the restrictions the rain had on his training would irritate him no end and make him even more restless than usual...if that were possible. All in all she guessed that she wasn't the only one trapped in their home from the weather so she curled up on her sofa with a medic scroll and tried to get in some additional research since she had the free time.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

She rolled her eyes annoyed at the repetitive sound.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

Frowning she continued to read the material in front of her, in depth explanations on setting various bone breaks and fractures to ensure maximum mobility upon healing.

_Knock, knock._

Sakura looked up from her scroll at the new sound, she was certain that rain couldn't make that kind of sound, it certainly wasn't hailing out.

_Knock, knock._

Curiosity getting the better of her Sakura set the scroll to the side and stood. She walked towards the general source of the noise and internally smacked her stupidity for not realising it to be the front door. All this infernal rain was messing with her senses, but then...who the hell was knocking on her door in this weather?

When she gingerly opened the door she couldn't stop the exclamation of her voice.

"Naruto?"

On her doorstep was a completely sodden and entirely saturated Uzumaki Naruto, his blonde hair now a tone darker from the water it held as it remained plastered against his forehead protector. Even though he was soaked to the skin and undoubtedly cold, he grinned at her broadly.

"Sakura-chan." He greeted happily.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here? You're soaked to the skin!"

Naruto then looked down at himself sheepishly, lifting his elbows upward as he held his hands behind his head "It's not so bad." He said.

Sakura was frowning before she made to grab the cuff of his jacket as if ready to yank him inside "You'll catch a cold out here, come on."

But Naruto didn't move, instead he pulled in the opposite direction and dragged her out into the rain.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, instantly shivering as the icy water hit her practically everywhere at once, beating down and instantly soaking her pink hair before she had gotten as far as the path. In reply Naruto simply laughed and started pouncing and jumping about.

"Come on Sakura-chan, its fun."

She stared at him, arms huddled around her inappropriately-dressed-for-rain body. That was it, she was sure now if she hadn't been before that Naruto had completely lost his mind.

"Forget it." She snapped now turning back to her house "Idiot. If you catch pneumonia don't come crying to me."

One step... that was all the progress she made before Naruto grabbed her about the middle and heaved her back into the rain, she shrieked at him and batted him off but it made little difference to his enthusiasm.

"Come on Sakura-chan, have some fun." He commanded her, his cold and slick hand gripping hers as he pulled her into a reluctant dance.

"You're an idiot." She yelled at him but despite her resolve, that stupid happy grin of his made her smile and before she could do anything about it she was laughing and dancing with him.

They danced in the rain, splashing puddles and kicking up mud as the rain continued its relentless assault on the village. He picked her up and twirled her, laughing like he was having the time of his life regardless of being drenched and sopping wet, and she laughed with him completely forgetting the misery she had been experiencing while watching the drops from her window. Naruto had always been able to make her do that, make her forget her worst worries and fears, he didn't even seem to try and when she looked down on him from where he held her above the ground, she gently kissed his cold, moist cheek. For a moment he seemed to stop, his eyes glimmering for a moment as if he wasn't there anymore until she saw him come back and he smiled brilliantly up at her.

Sakura knew that they'd have to go in soon because if they didn't they were sure to catch a cold, but she wanted this crazy moment in the rain to last forever, she never wanted the warmth she felt inside despite the chill of her skin to ever fade.

Somehow the rain didn't seem so dreary anymore.


	8. Touch

**AN/ This is a slight follow up to 'All of you.' I'm particularly interested in what you guys think of this one :)**

**EDIT: Just want to say a quick thanks to 'asdf' for pointing out my Kurama spelling error. If anyone spots anything similar just say, I'll change it ASAP. Thanks!**

Touch

Kurama had approved of Haruno Sakura as Naruto's life partner, he had after all watched Naruto chase after her from the moment he had met her. Even though the fox chakra thought such activities to be a pitiful waste of time, he had been pleased for his now bonded partner when he had at last gained her heart.

Pleased yes, but he had been...surprised when the young Kunoichi had accepted _him_, the nine tailed demon fox...had stated that she _loved_ him along with the man she had chosen to commit herself to. He had to confess that it was more than a surprise, even to this day Naruto made a point of teasing him on the selection of emotions that had flown throughout his consciousness at her words.

"_I love you, Naruto...and I love Kurama too."_

But Kurama had never really been accepted by anyone, just caged, attacked and hated. Until Naruto of course, the kid's pure determination to help him with his hatred... that he _wanted_ to _help_ him, it started to change his perception of things and Sakura's acceptance just added to that.

Even now in the back of Naruto's consciousness he watches as Sakura scolds him for heading into a battle head first without caution, he listens as Naruto tries to reason with her with little effect. Kurama is always watching the pair, watching their love and care for one another. Of course he had seen such love before in Minato and Kushina but he had simply been imprisoned, Naruto and Sakura were different...Sakura's love wasn't just for Naruto, it extended to him as well.

It was something he hadn't felt for a long time, not since he was split from the others all those years ago.

Of course when the two of them were...intimate, Kurama closed off his mind and gave them the privacy he felt they should have, of course he wasn't interested in such things anyway but being bonded to Naruto as equals meant that it was too easy to witness them, so he simply went to sleep.

But where Naruto experienced Sakura's love through her words, through touches and kisses and affection, Kurama experienced her love through her chakra. Even now as the irritated blossom healed various wounds, slapping Naruto's hand away as he tried to stop her and tried to tell her that he, Kurama would heal the wounds instead...he felt the cool chakra. Felt it mingle in relation to his own fiery red chakra, felt it soothe and calm, felt it mix with his own and that of Naruto's without conflicting, without it resisting against the additional presence of himself. It didn't resist because Sakura accepted his presence and he was sure that despite not requiring to, she shared just a little with him.

It was an affectionate gift in Kurama's eyes, for he had always given chakra willingly or otherwise and had never received.

Yes he approved of Haruno Sakura and approved of her gentle chakra touches and in the quietness of where Kurama resided, the nine tailed fox smiled to himself, the closest to content he'd ever be.

**AN/ This is basically my thoughts on Kurama, I feel as though Sakura would accept him along with Naruto seeing as he is essentially a fairly large part of him. Would you guys be interested in more of this kind of stuff involving Karuma as well? **

**Anyway hoped you liked these last couple of installments. Thanks again to everyone who has read and/or taken the time to let me know what you thought, it means a lot :D**


	9. Answers

**An/ Sorry for the wait guys, I've had a few things to sort out over the last few days. Anyway here's the next installment.**

**Once again huge thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I really appreciate it :)**

**Hope you like this one. **

Answers

Today his life had been turned upside down. Of course his life had been turned upside down on many occasions, but Naruto had doubts on whether he could meet this particular challenge. While wallowing in the many thoughts and worries that fled throughout his mind, a bowl of piping hot Ramen was set before him. Often times the smell alone was enough to set everything right in the world but for the first time the fragrance of his favourite meal did not elicit a sense of comfort.

"Can I join you?"

Naruto reacted hesitantly as if he wasn't certain as to whom the question was directed, but he looked to the side mildly and nodded his head in invitation.

"Hey, Iruka Sensei."

Iruka nodded with a gentle smile, one that promised care and concern.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked casually although his voice held a certain knowing tone, as if he knew the answer before asking the question.

"Just eating Ramen." Naruto replied although so far as his companion had noted, Naruto hadn't touched a bite.

He couldn't eat...not after the news Sakura had given him. He wondered where she was, wondered if she was upset or angry with him after he ran out on her, the news completely stripping him of all reason as he tore out of their home and ran. Now he was sitting in Ichiraku's moping and wondering what the hell he was going to do.

"Naruto..." The blonde shinobi looked towards his former academy sensei a worry in his eyes Iruka had never seen there before. "What's on your mind?"

There was a long pause as Naruto returned his eyes to the now cool Ramen bowl, eyes that searched for hidden answers as more and more questions revealed themselves to him.

"...Iruka sensei..." His voice was quiet as if he didn't dare speak up through fear of what he was about to say "Do you..." He took a deep breath "Do you think I'll...make a good father?"

Sakura had told him only a few hours ago, she had sat across from him and taken his hands in hers, gripping them almost painfully as she told him of the news she had to share. Naruto remembered her eyes, remembered how they gleamed with something he had never seen before, something complex and indescribable. After that his memory was scattered, he remembered feeling elated and then scared beyond belief, running from Sakura as if he might be sucked into a vortex if he had stayed.

He was of course ecstatic that Sakura was pregnant, that they were bringing new life into the world, but then he was terrified. How could he be a good parent if he hadn't grown up with any? He had met his father for all of ten minutes, his mother only for a slightly longer time...how could he be a good father to his child if he didn't know what fathers did? Didn't know what they said, how they behaved, he didn't know anything.

Iruka sat beside Naruto with nothing but a smile as he moved closer and grasped the younger man's shoulder in reassurance.

"You'll make a great father, Naruto...I believe that."

But Naruto shook his head helplessly "But, I never knew my parents when I grew up, I don't know what it's like to have parents."

"Naruto..." Iruka looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Naruto with a meaningful gaze "Naruto, you're like a son to me. I lost my parents when I was young but it didn't stop me from being there when you needed me, because that is what a parent does." He gave a squeeze of his shoulder "A parent simply loves unconditionally, protects, teaches and is there when they're needed...what I'm saying is that you already fulfil those roles for the village. Being a parent is even easier." Iruka finished with a grin.

"How?" Naruto gaped before gripping a fistful of his hair in frustration.

"Because being a parent is instinctual. Besides...you're not alone, Naruto, you have Sakura."

Iruka knew that his work was done when Naruto's eyes widened in understanding, his mouth twitching at the corner as the older sensei witnessed the return of the more usual Uzumaki Naruto.

"I've got to see Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted before springing off the stool and charging towards the street "Thanks Iruka Sensei!"

The flaps of the stand fell back haphazardly as the orange clad ninja blasted past them. Iruka ordered a bowl of Ramen before muttering "You're welcome, Naruto."

Out in the street Naruto rushed towards his home, the home he shared with Sakura and hoped beyond all hope that she was still there. When he reached the door he burst through it, stampeding into the house and scanning every corner as he went. To his relief he heard angry steps and Sakura appeared in the doorway, eyes red and puffy from tears but a glare firmly marked onto her features.

"What the hell, Naruto!"

But he didn't say a word, didn't waste time and simply grabbed her wrapping her up tight in his embrace as he pulled her as close as possible into his warmth and soul.

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

"N-Naruto." She sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his jacket in her fist as all of her anger immediately dissipated "I thought..."

"Sakura I'm so, so sorry...I just...I was scared."

"And you don't think I am?" Sakura questioned him with tear stained cheeks.

He hated seeing those tears there, hated them more knowing that he had put them there with his reaction to her news, but he had to tell her, had to explain somehow.

"Sakura...I don't know how to be Dad." He mumbled, eyes blurring with his own tears.

She was silent for a few moments; her heart breaking knowing that Naruto hadn't had parents during his childhood, that he didn't know what parents were like. A tear trailed down his whiskered cheek and she reached up and brushed it softly away. "I don't know how to be a Mum either." Sakura murmured at last "But we can learn together Naruto, just like everything else. Together."

And then he pulled away slightly, looking down into her eyes and seeking out the answers to all of his burning questions...only this time unlike the bowl of Ramen, he found the answers to them in her eyes.


End file.
